


All Her Delight

by Courtney621



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney621/pseuds/Courtney621
Summary: Georgiana Darcy, overjoyed by the news of her brother’s engagement, responds to his letter.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	All Her Delight

Pemberley,  
15th October.

My dear Fitzwilliam,

I do not have the words to express how overjoyed I am by your news! I congratulate you, my dearest brother. I confess, I have long been worried that there was not a woman in the world who deserved you, but Miss Bennet is delightful and I am certain that you will be happy together. I am so pleased that I was able to meet her, though our acquaintance was but a short one (it was such a disappointment when she left Derbyshire so suddenly!), and I am eager to see her again and to get to know her better. I have been blessed with the best of brothers, and I am exceedingly grateful to be gaining such a worthy sister. I was very pleased with her before, Fitzwilliam, and not merely from your commendation, but now I love her dearly, because you do, and I hope that she will love me. I do not know that I made the best impression when we met. I did not speak to her enough. I hope she was not displeased with me. I fear that she found me cold and reserved. I certainly did not mean to be, but I seem incapable of recommending myself to strangers. I will exert myself much more when I see her again. Will you be staying in Hertfordshire until the wedding? When will I be able to join you? I do not wish to impose, but I do so long to see you both! I know you will be very busy now, and there is much to plan for and consider, but would Mr. Bingley mind it if I were to stay with you at Netherfield? Pray do not ask him if you think it improper. He will have much on his mind as well. I do not mean to intrude, but I can scarcely contain my happiness, and I am quite impatient to be better acquainted with your future wife. 

I must admit that I was hoping to receive this news. You had spoken so warmly of Miss Bennet that I was sure that you thought particularly well of her, and you seemed so determined to introduce us that I was quite convinced that she was dear to you. And I must say, Fitzwilliam, that she was so attentive whenever you spoke (and whenever you were spoken of), and you looked at each other so often during her visit, that I was sure she returned your feelings. Forgive me if you find my saying so impertinent. But even with all of a sister’s partiality, I cannot say that I am surprised by her admiration. What could be more natural than a woman admiring you? I can tell, even from our slight acquaintance, that Miss Bennet is intelligent, and clever, and good like you, and I very much approve of her. She is all that is lovely and amiable, as, of course, any woman who you loved would be. I do so long to write to her, but I do not know if it would be too much of a freedom. Pray deliver my congratulations to her, and tell her how happy I am that she is to be one of the family. Would you ask her to call me Georgiana? Or should I ask her myself? I hope she will allow me to call her Elizabeth. I want to be the closest of friends.

When is the wedding to be? I am sure that Miss Bennet will make a lovely bride. You must see which of Mama’s jewels might be newly set for her. I believe the pearls would look very elegant in her dark hair. Will you return to Pemberley afterwards or do you have other plans? Mrs. Annesley has suggested that it would be better for the two of us to remove to town and leave you and Miss Bennet to yourselves for a while. I would not wish to be in your way, and certainly not so soon after the wedding. Pray let me know what you think. I would be happy to stay in town for as long as you wished. Will you spend Christmas in Derbyshire? I am sure Miss Bennet will be pleased by Pemberley in the winter. It is always so beautiful. 

I know that I keep saying so, Fitzwilliam, but I am just so delighted to have a sister, and that you are to have such a charming wife! It has been too long since Pemberley has had a proper mistress. You have said that Miss Bennet likes to walk. Did she see very much of the grounds? Have you shown her all of your favorite spots? I am very pleased that you are marrying a good walker, my dear brother, as you are out so often yourself. When I am unable to keep pace with you, I will no longer feel guilty about leaving you alone! 

I do not have any news of my own, or at least none that is as interesting as yours. The Thomases have invited us to a dinner party, but I have made our excuses. Miss Thomas will be terribly disappointed to hear of your engagement, as, I am sure, will Miss Bingley. She left Pemberley in very agitated spirits, I am sorry to say. I do not think she likes Miss Bennet very much. But oh! How delightful it is that Mr. Bingley will be your brother! 

I am practicing more often on the harp. Do not imagine that I am neglecting your beautiful gift, however, for I have spent many hours on the pianoforte. You are too good to me. Does Miss Bennet enjoy the harp? Does she play herself? You have said she plays the pianoforte beautifully. I do so long to hear her.

Pray write soon, and tell me more of Miss Bennet. What does she read? Has she seen the library here? Does she draw? I hope she did not see my drawings when she toured the place, Fitzwilliam, as you are most unreasonably pleased with them and have given them too much importance in the picture-gallery. Does she sing? I want to know everything. Was she particularly fond of any room in Pemberley? Do you think she will be pleased with Mama’s favorite sitting room? It has such a lovely view. I think Miss Bennet looks as if she would enjoy a good view.

All of my love to you, dear Fitzwilliam, and to Miss Bennet. 

Your affectionate sister,

Georgiana

**Author's Note:**

> So one of the cutest things in Pride and Prejudice is that Georgiana, who doesn’t get a single line of quoted dialogue, writes Darcy “four sides of paper” full of delight about his engagement. She is precious. It’s always a difficult thing to get the tone right for Georgiana, but I figured an excited teenager writing a long letter to her brother is going to be somewhat inquisitive and giddy.


End file.
